Tokito Ami
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = O |height = 154cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, voice actress |active = 2005-present |agency = TNX (2005-????) Shining Will (????-2011) Sun Music Group (2011-present) |label = Good Factory Record (2005-2006) Marvelous Entertainment (2006) TN-Mix (2006-????) |acts = Gyaruru }} Tokito Ami (時東ぁみ), real name Komatsu Yukie (小松幸江), is a Japanese idol, singer, actress, DJ, radio personality, MC, talento, and a former gravure model. As of 2016, she is currently married to DAISHI, the main vocalist of the band Ami's attractive point to fans are her trademark glasses, as she is rarely seen not wearing them. While many gravure idols do wear glasses when they're not in front of cameras, few wear them in front of the camera when it isn't candid or for cosplay. Because of this, Ami is known as a "megadol", short for "meganekko idol". Ami has admitted to having 1.5 eyesight in each eye. Ami's first and second singles were released under the Marvelous Entertainment label, while her first two mini-albums were released under Good Factory Record. Ami then made her major "debut" under her new label TN-Mix, the record label associated with her agency TNX, a company that Tsunku created, with her third single I'm a lady ~Jirettai Watashi~. Most (if not all) of her songs are produced by Tsunku and have been arranged by most arrangers. In addition to her solo music career, Ami was put into the group Gyaruru with Gal Sone Natsuko and Abe Asami. History Early Life Tokito Ami was born as Komatsu Yukie on September 25, 1987 in Tokyo, Japan. As a child, Ami was part of a local theater company during her fifth grade year in 1998. She was also in the drama "Sensei Shiranai no?". 2005 In 2005, Tokito was the winner of Miss Magazine 2005, chosen out of 16,000 hopefuls. Tokito Ami made her debut as a gravure idol in May with her first DVD. 2007 In 2007, Tokito was added into the TNX unit Gyaruru. Profile Stats= *'Real Name:' Komatsu Yukie (小松幸江) *'Stage Name:' Tokito Ami (時東ぁみ) *'Nicknames:' Amitan (ぁみたん), Aminii (あみにぃ), Amimi (ぁみみ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Zodiac': Libra *'Height:' 154cm *'Bust:' 85cm *'Waist:' 58cm *'Hips:' 85cm *'Shoe size:' 24cm *'Hobby:' Emailing *'Skill:' Basketball, futsal |-|Q&A= *'Favorite foods:' Natto, strawberries, chocolate *'Person respected:' Basketball coach *'Favorite male talents:' Akashiya Sanma, Okamura Takashi Discography Singles *2006.04.19 Sentimental Genera~tion (せんちめんたる じぇねれ～しょん) *2006.07.12 Sora Kara ~CRY FOR HELP!~ (宇宙から～CRY FOR HELP!～) *2006.11.01 I'm a lady ~Jirettai Watashi~ (I'm a lady～じれったい私～) *2007.02.07 Aiyai Aiyai! (愛ヤイ 愛ヤイ!) *2007.05.16 (TAWAWA　夏ビキニ) (feat. ) *2009.09.06 Cupid Pink na Koi (キューピットピンクな恋) (Limited) *2010.06.19 Arigatou (ありがとう) (Limited) *2012.07.25 Byebye to Te wo Furu Watashi ni wa Namida no Ato (バイバイと手を振る私には涙の跡) (as Talking Bunbun) Mini Albums *2005.12.07 1 Sanagi no Bathrobe (①さなぎのバスローブ) *2006.03.15 2 Suki desu... (②好きです・・・。) Best of Albums *2007.08.17 Tokito Ami! Best Dai 1kan {時東ぁみ!ベスト第1巻) Works Photobooks * 2005.08.24 Kimajime KI.MA.JI.ME (生真面目 KI・MA・JI・ME) * 2006.03.20 Miss Magazine 2005 THE BIKINI SPECIAL (ミスマガジン2005 THE BIKINI SPECIAL * 2007.11 Ami no toriatsukai setsumeisho (torisetsu) (ぁみの取扱い説明書(トリセツ) ) * 2006.09.21 Tokito Ami 2007 Calender (時東ぁみ 2007年 カレンダー) * 2009.08 Glamourous Baby (グラマラスベイビー) * 2013.02.15 Hatsuryoko (初旅行) DVDs *2005.05.28 Takahashi Sachiko and Tokito Ami (高橋幸子・時東あみ) *2005.06.07 occhiali *2005.10.21 Tokito Ami Miss Magazine 2005 (時東ぁみ ミスマガジン2005) *2005.11.25 Tokito Ami Tenshi no Itazura *2005.11.25 Megane no Bakayaroo *2006.04.01 Music V Tokushuu 1 ~Pineappo!~ (ミュージックV特集 ①～パインナッポー！～) *2006.06.14 Tokito Ami Hatsu Live '06 Haru ~The Nakano Sampler~ (時東ぁみ 初ライブ '06春　～ザ・中野サンプラ～) *2006.12.20 Cry For Help! ~Uchuu Station Chikaku no Baiten ni te~ *2007.06.06 TAWAWA Natsu Bikini Single V *2007.09.19 Tokito Ami with Live '07 ~Ami Kore Possi Kore~ (時東ぁみ with THE ポッシボー ライブ'07~ぁみコレ ポッシコレ~) *2008.03.21 Dokidoki, tokimeki (ドキドキ、トキメキ) *2008.03.21 Shittori, mattari (しっとり、まったり) *2008.11.09 Maho no arubamu (魔法のアルバム) *2009.05.29 Kōfuku megane (幸福眼鏡) *2010.03.22 Doushiyo ka na ~ (どうしよかな~ ) *2011.05.27 Hatsuryoko (初旅行) *2012.10.26 Tsubasa no haeta kanojo (翼の生えた彼女) Concerts *2006.06.14 Tokito Ami Hatsu Live '06 Haru ~The Nakano Sampler~ (時東ぁみ 初ライブ '06春　～ザ・中野サンプラ～) *2006.--.-- Tokito Ami Live '06 Natsu ~Bon Ake Hyper GIG~ (時東ぁみライブ '06夏 ～盆明けハイパーGIG～) *2006.--.-- Tokito Ami Live '06 Fuyu "I'm a lady ~Jirettai Watashi no X'mas (時東ぁみライブ '06冬 "I'm a lady～じれったい私のX'mas～") *2007.09.19 Tokito Ami with Live '07 ~Ami Kore Possi Kore~ (時東ぁみ with THE ポッシボー ライブ'07~ぁみコレ ポッシコレ~) Filmography Movies *2010 COACH *2010 Odoru Daisosasen The Movie 3 *2010 Garo: Red Requiem *2012 LOVEToRAIN TV Dramas *2008 Sumire 16 sai!! *2008 Tetsudou Musume -Girls be ambitious!- TV Show *2008-2009 Fudousan Ou *2008-2009 Tokito Ami no Challenge Station *2009 Shabe Creator *2009-2010 Minna no Negai wo Kanaetai! Doyou *2010-2011 Dai Shingeki Bousou BONZO! *2012 Sanka Gatsu de Full Marathon *2012 Autolock Nut Theater *2005 Piva☆Girl *2006 CRY FOR HELP! ~Uchuu Station Chikaku no Baiten ni te~ *2007 Sukedachi *2009 Momoiro Shoten ni Youkoso *2009 Sasayaka na Kono Jinsei *2009 HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! *2010 SHUFFLE< *2011 Soshite Ryouma wa Korosareta Trivia *During her time on the Miss Magazine futsal team, Ami acted as goalkeeper and instead of glasses, she wore goggles to protect her eyes. External Links *Official Blog *Official Facebook *Official Twitter *Official Sun Music Group Profile *Blog Translations Inactive Category:Tokito Ami Category:Gyaruru Category:TNX Category:2005 Additions Category:Soloist Category:September Births Category:1987 Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type O Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Libra Category:2007 Departures